The Way I See You
by FLG
Summary: Regina sacrifices herself and is left for dead in Neverland. Emma can't accept that. Her unwillingness to accept it leads to something incredible and totally unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, everyone. So, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I got this idea and it wouldn't leave. Therefore, I'm going to do it. It's another Neverland (I'm re-watching season 3 right now) related one, and I'm certain there's something like it out there, but I haven't read all of them, so... In this story, they still use Pan's shadow to escape, but they don't capture Pan, and Pan doesn't follow them. Therefore, other events will change, but will stay sort of parallel. Anyway, give it a shot, I am really liking writing this one, so I hope you guys like it. Have a great day!

Day 1:

Regina's POV

Gritting my teeth through the pain in my abdomen and the growing pain in my heart, I arrived at a conclusion that I knew would be the hardest and final of my life.

The darkness of Neverland closed around us as we were backed down the sandy shore toward the waterline. The lumbering shadow of the Jolly Roger bobbed just off the coast, ready for our escape. Well, their escape. I wasn't going.

Peter Pan and his Lost Boys thrashed with weapons and magic against my shield, which was holding strong for the moment. The group of unlikely allies, plus my son, that had accompanied me to the dreadful island were scattered on the beach behind me. Eyes trained warily on the shimmering wall separating us from our attackers. I felt a deep and threatening shudder run through my body. I wouldn't last much longer. The arrow pierced through my stomach promised an impending doom, and when it took over, I would no longer be able to enforce the shield protecting my...family.

Summoning any and all strength still lurking within my waning soul, I pushed against the attack and turned my head toward my companions. "Go, now. I can't hold them off much longer."

They were loading up the small boat to ferry them to the ship, but were lingering a few yards into the water. Henry sat with Rumple, Neal, Tinkerbell, and Charming in the row boat, while Emma, Snow, and Hook still stood in the sand. With one glance, I understood that Emma was waiting for me, and Snow and Hook were waiting on Emma. "Regina, we can't leave until you get over here. So, come on." Emma's voice held an urgency and exasperation familiar to me. She wanted Henry out of Neverland as soon as possible.

I shook me head, grunting as Pan launched another vicious assault on my barrier. Had I stop to seriously consider it, I might have been surprised that I was able to deter him at all. Perhaps it was the mother instinct overcoming the odds. "If I follow you now, the shield will fall and they will stop us before we can get away. Go."

From the corner of my eye, I watched Snow's eyes widen in realization, but Emma either missed my intention or refused to acknowledge it. Her eerily calm and controlled voice cued me that she understood exactly what I was saying. "Regina. Get in the boat."

Swallowing hard, pushing away the growing numbness spreading from my bleeding wound, and the pain clawing my heart, I trained my eyes on hers, "No. Get our son out of here. Now. I'm not going to tell you again." My voice was gruff and cold, desperately channeling the dormant Evil Queen to coerce Emma into compliance. We not have always seen eye to eye, but Neverland united us in a way I couldn't quite understand, and I knew that getting her to leave me behind would be near impossible.

"Mom! No! We can't leave you!" I heard Henry yell from the boat as he attempted to scramble out into the choppy waves. I shot Charming a grateful glance as I watched him loop his sturdy arms around my son, holding him in the boat. My heart began to unravel, cracking with the sound of my son shouting for his mom that he just got back.

"You heard him, Regina. We're not leaving you." Emma voice wavered, but her expression was set in unwavering determination.

"Emma, I'm going to die anyway. This wound is fatal. Let me do this for you-for you all. I want Henry safe. Please go." I bit my cheek, struggling to hold in tears. Emma seemed to have a very hard time ignoring my vulnerabilities. She never walked away when I was in pain. I contemplated adding a plea to take care of him, but knew, without a doubt, that she would. When I saw her open her mouth to argue and take a few steps toward me, I cut her off, finally tearing my gaze away from the green-eyed blonde, "Snow. I need one more favor from you." Snow gasped as she easily deciphered my pleading gaze.

The words stuck in my throat just long enough for Snow not to need them. Her suddenly resolute Snow White voice broke through the charged night air, "Hook. Help me."

Realization dawned on Emma a fraction of a second before Snow and Hook each grabbed Emma from opposite sides, dragging her away from me toward the water. Her eyes widened with betrayal and disbelief, "No! Don't! We can't-"

The only words spoken after that moment were the mixed protests of Emma and Henry. A quick survey of the other faces revealed forlorn acceptance and grateful admiration. I committed those gazes to memory, letting them fuel me in my last moments. I had to protect their escape. They had Pan's shadow, and as long as I held Pan and his crew off long enough for them to fly away, they'd be safe. Pan would likely kill me after that, if my bleeding gut didn't first. But, that didn't worry me. If Henry was safe with Emma, away from Neverland, then that's all I needed. My slowly tearing eyes locked with Henry's heartbroken gaze, and I silently expressed my love for the boy that changed me. With Emma still resisting their hold, but on the boat, Neal and Tink began quickly pulling them toward the Jolly Roger.

Finally, turning back to the scruffy teens, I drained every last ounce of power I possessed. That was it. The last few minutes of combat before I would dissolve into nothing but a complex memory. A strange wind-chime-like sound caught my attention, causing me to turn just in time to see the Captain's ship disappear into the sky, departing Neverland for good.

I let my power begin to fade as the anguish in my body increased. The moment of my death had finally arrived. I never imagined it would be in an instance like that, but knew all at once that it made complete sense. Nobody had the strength to bring me down, nobody by the pre-teen boy that captured my heart. When Pan pulsed through my magic barrier, I could easily read the rage in his eyes. I fell to my knees, grasping at my abdomen, the sticky, hot liquid coating my fingers. As the menacing boy approached, I taunted hoarsely, "You might kill me, boy. But, we won."

Pan let out a chuckle so cold and evil, that I shrunk into myself, and that's rather impressive. "Oh, your majesty. I'm not going to kill you." My glassy eyes narrowed, my brain foggy but still curious about his words. "In fact, I'm going to do the opposite." With that, he waved a hand over me and I instantly felt better.

Glancing down, I discovered that my wound was healed and my power was returning. Comprehension wiggled into my shocked consciousness, dread seeping in through every pore. "No." The word was out in a whisper before I could reign it in, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. But my widened eyes full of fear would have given me away, anyway.

"Oh, yes. You now get to live for all eternity wallowing in loneliness. You get to live every single day knowing your son is out there living, growing without you. Knowing you'll never see him again. You get to live every day knowing I'm looking for a way back to him, a way to get what I want. And, you'll have no one. In fact, I will not even allow my boys or myself contact with you. You will never speak to anyone again. Enjoy your new life, your majesty." With one last smug sneer, he turned and motioned to his group. "Let's go, boys."

When they were all gone, I shakily rose to my feet. Trembling, I turned to the inky sky, searching for any last trace of the dirty ship containing my entire life. I was both pleased and devastated at finding none. With a broken whisper bidding farewell to any chance at happiness, I turned my back on the ocean and trudged slowly into the dark jungle.

Day 4:

Emma's POV

I walked idly by the pond. The chilled air stealing sensation from my fingers and nose was no competition for the numbness in my chest. We had been back in Storybrooke for three days, and I simply couldn't find it in me to celebrate or enjoy it. We had gotten back without further complication. The town threw us a welcome back party, but I bailed. My parents reached out to me, but I stayed silent. Hook flirted and tried really hard to be supportive, but I ignored his attempts. The only person I really spoke to at all was Henry. He was the only other person that could understand what I was feeling.

I had taken to engaging in small escapes at every chance I got. The apartment was too crowded. Mom and Dad attempted to apologize, to soothe me, but I couldn't hear it from them. I didn't specifically blame them, but I couldn't help but remember the feeling of Snow dragging me away and David restraining Henry, as we reached for Regina. I found that I frequently needed time to myself to dwell on everything and nothing at all. I always knew who Regina really was, but watching her do what she did filled me with an emotion so strong and mysterious that I could only deal with it in small doses while alone.

"Emma?"

I inwardly groaned at the sound of my mother's voice. My walk by the pond was for the purpose of being away from her. "What?"

"What are you doing out here?" She caught up with me and matched my unhurried stride.

"Being alone." I grumbled, but not with anger or frustration.

"Listen, Emma. I was thinking..." I sighed and turned fully to her, ready to deal with and dismiss whatever she had to say. She shot me a look and continued, "Maybe you should move out of the apartment."

Anger flared within me, "What? You're kicking me out? Now?" I couldn't believe the nerve of the woman standing before me.

"Emma, it's not like that. We love having you with us." She placed a tender hand on my arm, "But you're suffocating there. You blame us for Neverland, and it's too hard for you to live with us."

I felt my anger start to soften, "Mom, I don't...blame isn't the right word. It wasn't your fault...exactly...I just..." I drug my hand over my face, frustrated at the entire situation. "I mean, when I wanted to get us all out of Storybrooke and let Regina sacrifice herself for the trigger, you told me we couldn't because we had to the right, but hard thing. Then, the exact same situation came up in Neverland, and you wouldn't let me do the right, but hard thing. We just left her. I guess...I resent your part in me allowing us to leave her...if that makes sense." I frowned, confused and sad.

"I know, sweetie. And, I'm terribly sorry for what happened. But, I do honestly believe that we had no choice. We all would have died, and you would have lost Henry..." She trailed off as I shrugged and nodded, not really believing what she was saying. "I think you just need time to process and allow yourself to miss Regina. That's what I came to talk to you about. I think you and Henry should move into the mansion. She would want that."

I momentarily failed to reply. Her words shook me. She had managed to label the feeling I had been struggling with since we left Neverland.

I missed Regina.

Longing, sadness, affection...I missed her. I suppose that should have been obvious, but I hadn't bothered to attribute that word to what I felt when I thought about her. I knew about the guilt, and I knew about the regret and sadness...but, I never considered what else was mixed in with it.

"Emma? Did you hear me?" Snow's voice broke through my revelation.

"Hm? No...wait, what? You think I should move into the mansion?" Her other words finally caught up with me.

"Yeah. Henry could have his own room back, you could have your own space, and Regina would like the thought of her home continuing to take care of you and Henry." Her words were soft and full of conviction.

I mulled the idea over and over in my head. She made valid points. Henry would probably like that. I nodded slowly, my brows still furrowed in thought, "I'll think about it and talk to Henry."

Snow offered a small smile and pat me on the shoulder before turning and leaving the way she came.

Day 13:

Regina's POV

I groaned lightly as I stretched on my small bed. After leaving the beach, I had headed to Tink's old tree house, that being the only place I could think of. At least, I still had magic, so I was able to make the place slightly more comfortable. I added a bed where the scrappy cot once stood, a wood burning stove, a small desk, and toilet in a small structure outside.

It had been almost two weeks since the others had escaped. The first week had been full of despair and rage, but the second held rage and acceptance. I figured my emotions would oscillate on a continuous cycle of discomfort and unpleasantness. I thought about Henry all the time. I thought about his future, his warm eyes, his shaggy hair that I really hoped Emma made him trim, and what life looked like for him and Emma.

Emma snuck into my thoughts more and more often over my time there. I couldn't seem to shake the vision of her fighting so adamantly for me to come with them. I had only ever witnessed that desperation from her when it came to Henry. Three days ago, I had accidently summoned a red jacket for myself, instantly reminding me of Emma. In that moment, I recognized that I missed her. I never thought I would miss Emma Swan. But, I missed her inane manners, and idiotic statements of hope and sarcasm. No one could challenge me like she could.

There was no one in Neverland to do anything for me.

As I listlessly stared out the makeshift sky light, a sudden and strange tingle filtered through me. It was quick, but warm. It felt vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Absentmindedly rubbing my chest over my heart, I frowned when the sensation flickered away almost as quickly as it had come. After several moments of searching for the feeling again, I determined that I must have imagined it, or all of the weird food I had been eating was finally taking its toll.

Day 13:

Emma's POV

I waved to my parents as they drove back down the driveway, leaving me and my son alone in the giant mansion on Mifflin street. Henry bounded up the steps, smiling. His smile was different since returning from Neverland. It was still warm and made me smile in return, but it didn't stretch across his face as it used to, and his eyes never fully reflected it.

He missed his mom.

I missed his mom.

But, we were trying to move on from that. After discussing the possibility of moving into the mansion, we had concluded that it would be good for us. So, over the past week, we had been slowly gathering and packing all of our belongings and moving us in. It shouldn't have taken us as long as it had, but I surmised that neither of us was in any hurry to reside in the home filled with memories of his other mother, my friend.

The last of our things had been brought over, and we were officially living in the opulent house. I felt relieved and anxious, but knew that it was the right call. "Come on, kid. Let's make some dinner." Henry hugged me around the middle as we stood in the open doorway of our new home.

He glanced over his shoulder, down the walkway. It took only a second for me to discern the searching in his gaze. He was looking for her. Waiting for her to follow us up the sidewalk and into our home. It was a habit that we had developed over the past weeks without Regina. We both saw the other suddenly look up as if expecting to see her, and then quickly look away in disappointment as we once again realized that it was impossible for her to be there. "Ok, let's eat." He finally said quietly.

"Hey," I cupped his chin as we slowly entered the house. "I know things are tough, but it's going to get better. We're home now." As the last words left my lips, and the door clicked shut behind us, a strange feeling fluttered through my chest. It felt tingly, but encouraged just a little bit of warmth from my chilled heart. Cocking my head, I glanced back at the door, and then around the foyer, trying to find the source of the feeling that reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what.

The sensation immediately began to fade, then disappeared all together as Henry's voice called from the kitchen, "Ma? I want sloppy Joe's for dinner."

Day 31:

Emma's POV

"Goodnight, kid." I kissed his forehead and switched off his bedside lamp.

"'night, Ma." Henry mumbled sleepily, turning to snuggle into his blankets.

Most things had begun to return to normal. I sheriffed during the day, albeit not with the enthusiasm I used to, then came home in the evening to have dinner with Henry and sometimes my parents. I still didn't spend much time with them, not really able to control the lingering feelings of that night. But, we got along okay. Neither Henry nor myself smiled like we once did, but that didn't stop us from growing closer. He didn't call me mom anymore. He used to call me and Regina 'Mom', but stopped almost immediately after we left her. I think it was too painful to even say the word. However, I didn't mind in the slightest. I liked having my own mother title. Plus, the few times he slipped and called me mom, I instantly looked around for her.

I softly closed the door, and started down the hall. Like every night, I paused by the master bedroom door. When I moved in, I had taken one of the many guest rooms as my own. And, we never opened the door to her room. That night, however, I found myself wanting to open it. My hands flexed as one neared the handle. As my fingers grazed the metal, the familiar tingles blossomed in my chest.

Since that first time, more random moments of that odd sensation had happened. There didn't seem to be a pattern or any indicators as to what made me feel it or what it was. Once, I had lit a candle in the study, once I pulled out a well used baking dish, and once I had opened up one of Henry's favorite story books from when he was really young. I mentally cataloged touching the door handle to her room as an instance of that feeling, and then pushed the door open.

I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until it wooshed out dramatically when I stepped in and looked around. I had never been in her bedroom, so I don't know what I had been expecting, but seeing Regina wasn't it. I mean, she wasn't actually there, but the room looked like her, felt like her. My feet brought me to the large bed, my trembling fingers caressed the soft blanket. I was vaguely aware that the tingles hadn't subsided as they usually did.

I breathed deeply and sunk down to sit precariously on the side of the bed. However, I sprung back to my feet as the heated, tingling increased tenfold and my senses were overcome by new additions to it. I could detect an enticing scent in the air, like peaches and vanilla, and my stomach fluttered wildly as my skin erupted in goose bumps.

All of it nearly vanished when I lost physical connection with the bed. As my body began to relax to a dull buzz, I frantically looked around. I had no idea what the hell had just happened. Gradually, a thought began to form in my head. My mind scrambled to make sense of the clues and feelings. All at once a jolt of understanding consumed me.

Regina.

Day 31:

Regina's POV

The last wisps of awareness were fading away as I drifted to sleep. Probably not a good sleep, but sleep at least. It had taken me almost a month to learn to sleep in Neverland, to learn to push away all the thoughts and worries long enough to slumber. I finally figured it out, but sleep never became pleasant.

Suddenly, I gasped and bolted upright, clutching my sheet in one hand and my rapidly thumping chest in the other. I had grown accustomed to the random occurrences of the strangely comforting sensation, but that time was not usual. I could feel the thrum of electricity through out my entire body and caught a whiff of something. Inhaling quickly to attempt to place the scent, I managed to identify honeysuckle and coconut.

All too soon, the feeling waned and I was left trying to gain my breath and replaying the moment, searching for information. Several minutes passed with me combing through memories of each time something like that happened, what I was doing, what I was thinking about, what it had felt like. Then, I added in the new pieces from minutes earlier. A picture began to form, each second that ticked by making it clearer. It couldn't be...

Emma.

AN: Is it making sense so far? Most of the chapters may not be this long, but I wanted to give you guys a good view of how the story is going to look. So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, on the wait. Work is insane and I lost steam on this story, I'm not sure if it's doing what I had hoped it would...but, anyway. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

Day 37:

Emma's POV:

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my hands together and surveyed the room. I had spent several days thinking about what had happened that night in Regina's bedroom. The only conclusion that made sense was that I was somehow connecting with Regina. I didn't know if it was a current connection, as in she was still alive, or if it was a connection with her essence. Perhaps somehow my magic could detect hers in things that held meaning to her. I decided to test the theory while Henry was at school.

Looking around the living room, I walked to the mantle and stared at a picture of her and Henry. The happiness in her face caused me to smile, then I sucked in a breath and held it. I reached out to grasp the frame. Nothing happened. My eyes slipped closed and I focused on how happy she seemed when she was with Henry. Tingles. My eyes shot open and I grinned. I moved across the room and picked up a blanket from the couch. Nothing at first, then I pictured her and Henry snuggled up under it. Tingles.

One by one, I moved from object to object that I either imagined might be important, or remember seeing her use in a positive moment. I was starting to get really good at it, and could connect with very little effort. I grabbed an apple from the basket in the kitchen. Cold tingles. I cocked my head. Those felt different. Maybe it had to do with the memories associated with an apple. Curiosity sprung through me. I ran through the house until I came upon an old spell book. I knew that one had been Cora's. As soon as I touched it and thought about Regina, frigid and nearly painful shivers ran through me.

I set the book down and looked around her study. My eyes settled on a plaster hand print of Henry's. Grinning in anticipation, I gently held the object and felt much stronger and much warmer energy flow through me. It was almost as if I could have a conversation with her. I still just didn't know if it was residual or a current connection. Most likely I was simply losing my mind.

Day 40:

Regina's POV

I sat in the sand staring out at the waves. I had been there all day letting the phantom sensations wash over me. More and more I became convinced that it was somehow Emma communicating with me. Maybe it was our magic seeking the other. Every time I tutored her or we combined our magic, it was like mine became addicted to hers. Wanting more. Craving more. Perhaps, my magic just wanted hers so badly it was creating a connection where there wasn't one.

I closed my eyes as the feeling invaded again, changing from pleasant warmth to chilling cold. I furrowed my brows in confusion. It had always been a good feeling, and now it seemed it was shifting. But, then another warm tingle met me and I relaxed. It almost felt...exploratory.

Unconsciously, I sifted the sand through my fingers as I contemplated the pattern. It had started that morning with brief spurts of sensation. Some were stronger than others, some felt pleasant, and some unpleasant. They seemed to come more frequently and last for longer as the day went on. If Emma was causing it, maybe she was attempting understand it, trying different ways to reach me.

Standing up, I began to pace. If Emma was trying, I decided I should, too. I just didn't know what she was doing to cause the feeling. So far, the feeling had been reactive. I had always felt something without doing anything first. I had to figure out how to make it happen.

I ran a hand through my growing hair, thinking over all the related facts. Finally, I decided that if this was about Emma, I should probably start with Emma. I closed my eyes and pulled up an image of the first time I met her. I focused on the memory, dissecting all the emotions that had crashed over me in that moment. Tingles. Grinning, I kept playing that moment, recalling every detail. The tingles flared as if connecting with something, like a wave of water splashing up on a wall and tumbling back to the sea.

My eyes shot open. I could feel the first sprinkles of hope clambering out of the depths of my heart. It felt like I had connected with her. Eager to do it again, I closed my eyes and thought about watching her climb out of the well when she returned from the Enchanted Forest. I let the relief, joy, and admiration soak into every part of me. Tingles. As the memory continued, the tingles flared harshly, ricocheting back to me with doubled force. I was doing it. I was affecting whatever was happening, and I thought Emma could feel it.

I started to cycle through every memory of her and I. Positive ones, negative ones, small ones, and large ones. I also discovered that if I waited for tingles, then put my effort in, that the result was the strongest ever. I gathered that meant that if Emma and I combined whatever we were doing, that we would link even further. As the morning turned to afternoon, then to evening it seemed as if we were getting better and better. We were almost talking. Almost. As dusk set in, I got an idea. I waited until tingles sent from her were their most intense, then pulled up an equally intense memory (her cutting off a limb of my apple tree). When I felt us latch to each other, I let my rough and underused voice call her name, "Emma."

An precedented sensation of hope, electricity, and excitement flooded me. They weren't my emotions.

Emma heard me.

Day 40:

Emma's POV

The morning had consisted of me touching items and enjoying the sensations they caused. But, somewhere in the late morning, and early afternoon, I had began to get them without touching anything. And, they felt just a little different, as if they were coming from somewhere else. The buzz that these carried were slightly stronger than most of the ones that I had caused. I stopped to consider why that was. Flipping back through my experiences of the day, I studied my mental file of everything I had touched and what it had felt like. I started to realize that the tingles were more intense when the item was connected to me. I rolled my eyes at the obviousness. If I really was communicating with Regina somehow, then of course I needed to focus on her and I. A surge coursed through me as I had that thought.

That gave me an idea. Instead of touching something, I focused on a moment between the two of us. The moment outside the diner after she left the welcome back party. Tingles. I smirked. I could connect without an object. I practiced with the new knowledge, picturing all the times her and I butted heads, had good talks, smiled at each other, spent time with Henry. I learned to sense when she reached out and volley back to her. When I consciously thought of it as talking to her, I grit me teeth. She was dead, it wasn't actually possible, so I was definitely losing my mind. With that thought, I shook myself and decided that I needed a walk. Locking the door, I skipped down the steps and started a brisk pace toward town.

As the rows of quaint buildings came into view and started to surround me, I considered everything that had been happening and the effect it had on me. I was burying myself into something that held the potential for dire consequences. I momentarily considered giving up, knowing that even if what I thought was happening was really happening that it wouldn't likely lead anywhere good. My pensive gaze drifted until it rested on the apple tree in the town hall yard. Without thought, I wandered across the plush grass to its side, approaching the tree that seemed to glow in the last streaks of the setting sun.

I sighed, placing my hand on the sawed stump, letting myself play that moment over, enjoying how staggering the sensation was at that moment. I could almost feel her next to me, feel her presence.

"Emma."

My eyes flew open so fast I thought I might lose an eyelid. As I searched the area, I couldn't stop the swell of hope from overtaking me. I had heard her voice. I knew I had. There was no mistaking the gravelly tone that nearly always sent shivers down my spine. My surrounding area was empty, but I was certain of my hesitant theory.

Regina was alive.

Day 68:

Emma's POV

"Ma! I can't find my back pack!" Henry's voice bellowed through the spacious manor.

"Where did you have it last?" I yelled back, certain Regina would hate the ill-mannered conversation. I smirked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need your help finding it!" His snarky return reminded me so much of his mother, I rolled my eyes and I felt a pang in my chest.

"Check the bathroom!"

"Why would it be- Oh! Thanks!" Stomping steps down the stairs preceeded his entrance into the kitchen.

"You're welcome. I have no idea how you manage to lose everything, and in the most random places. I thought your mom raised you better-" We both wore soft smiles that dropped into contemplative frowns.

"She did. That skill is all you." Henry responded fondly. We were getting better with Regina being gone, but it still stung. He had expressed to me once that he didn't want to tip-toe around the subject of his mom. He said that it made him sad, but that he had a lot of good memories with her and wanted to honor that by not letting her slip away. So, we included her in our banter and conversations. It helped quite a bit. Our son was kind of brilliant.

"Alright, smart ass-"

"Language, Miss Swan." Henry cut in, mimicking Regina's voice surprisingly well.

I glared, "My smart ass comment stands. Eat your breakfast." While he smirked and started shoveling French toast into his mouth, I smiled warmly. Pulling in a breath, I focused on the feeling of sitting there with Henry, the feeling of family and belonging. Gathering the details and emotions of the moment, I imagined Regina there with us. Instantly, my body flooded with warmth and contentment.

Over the past month our ability to communicate via tingle, as I refered to it, had grown. I no longer had to use an object or memory to reach her, I could simply focus on something I wanted her to feel. We seemed to converse through emotion. Sometimes I would imagine what it felt like to smile at her, and send that to her. She had captured the sensation of rolling her eyes at me, and of her smirk. It's not that I saw those things, but experienced the feelings those things inspired.

It was incredibly intimate. We weren't even in the same realm and we were communicating a thousand times more effectively than we had when were in Storybrooke together. We couldn't hide behind words or glares. We could only share what we really felt. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. A grin involuntarily spread across my face as I was suddenly overwhelmed by heat, strength, and affection. The feeling was similar to when she would place a hand on my arm.

"Ma?"

Still slightly grinning, I looked up from my plate, "Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked timidly.

"Sure, kid. You can always ask me anything you want." I put down my fork, ready to listen fully. He seemed nervous.

"Are you dating Hook?"

My jaw dropped a little, "What? No, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, a move he definitely got from me, "I don't know...you seem...happier or something lately. In the past few weeks, I've seen you smile more, and your eyes are...lighter. It's like the look Grandma has around Grandpa. I thought that maybe you were dating someone, and I just assumed Hook. Is it Dad?"

I shook my head, overwhelmed with all the information he had just given me. Before I could explain anything, a piece caught my attention. He said I looked like how Snow looked at Charming. I knew that Regina had been the reason I had been feeling so much better recently, but it couldn't be for the reason Henry was suggesting...

"Ma?" His voice sliced through my slowly panicking mind.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not dating your Dad. I would have told you. I'm not dating anyone, kid. I guess, I've just been happier...I'm really glad to be living with you here." I offered a sufficient answer, but my thoughts instantly snapped back to their previous train.

"You could tell me, if you were. I just want you to be happy. Mom would have wanted that, too."

I nodded distractedly, aware that he was cleaning up his plate and gathering his things. However, my brain filtered through the last month and a half. I re-lived each connection, each wave of tingles, each moment I used to conjure them. I arrived at a conclusion that stole my breath. I hadn't talked to her in months, I hadn't seen her in months, and we were barely friends the last time I had seen her. But, despite the fact that I wasn't even completely convinced I wasn't making all of it up, an annoying and insistent voice in the deep recesses of my mind began whispering. A whisper of emotional truths I wasn't ready to acknowledge.

Day 71:

Regina's POV

I grunted softly as the bark rubbed harshly at my back. Shifting my position, I tucked my knees to my chest and gazed out over the darkened landscape of the jungle. The cliff overlooking the west side of Neverland had become one of my least hated spots on the island. On certain nights, the sky completely cleared and the light from the stars and moon illuminated the lush jungle with a eery, but soothing glow. On that particular night, I found myself leaning against a large tree, staring blankly. Sleep had evaded me in the tree house, so I had given up the pursuit and gone for a walk. Finding myself at the cliff, I had wasted no time in settling into my usual spot.

Letting out a long sigh, I flicked a stray hair away from my face. Some days I could wade through the loneliness, dodge the creeping points of desperation, and avoid the luring pull of despair. Other days, it was all I could do to continue breathing through the pain. That day had proved one of the less fortunate. Deep, rolling swells of longing had swallowed me whole, leaving no chance of air or reprieve. I deduced it somehow related to the shift in my exchanges with Emma. A few days prior, the interactions took on an element that hadn't existed previously. It felt almost like... Even internally, I never labeled that feeling. Unable to decide if my reluctance to acknowledge it stemmed from defense against accepting an emotion I could never explore, or a need to disregard such an absurd notion, I simply ignored the subject and tried to move forward. Well, move forward was a bit of a stretch, since there was no available path forward. Standing still, in the same spot, for eternity, with no company other than my own, that remained my only option.

It was that standing still that allowed the longing to consume me so completely. I longed for Henry, I longed for my makeshift family, I longed to be back in Storybrooke, I longed to destroy Pan. But, more often than not, and to my great confusion, I found myself longing for Emma. And, it was that specific longing that led me out that night. My eyes slipped shut as I allowed the oddly warm and chilly breeze to caress my skin and flutter my hair. I replayed the past few months of my time on the island. Somehow, without being anywhere near her, Emma and I managed to forge a strong bond, connecting in a way we were always capable, but never brave enough to commit to attempting.

Perhaps the fact that we couldn't snark, smirk, hide behind masks, or get derailed by outside influences and their history created an un-tainted avenue for us. Perhaps- My head snapped up and my eyes shot open. All my nerves vibrated and goose-bumps crawled down my arms. I caught a whiff of honeysuckle and coconut. But, not like I did when we were emotionally conversing, but as if she was standing right next to me.

"Regina?"

My entire body went statue still at the unmistakable, but unbelievable sound of Emma's gruff and hesitant voice. Every part of me wanted to turn, yet wanted to run. I needed to see her, but if I turned and only empty forest stood behind me, I feared I wouldn't recover.

"Regina..."

Her voice sounded shakier, but closer. Unable to fight the urge any longer, I took the risk of slowly rotating my head. My breath caught as my eyes latched on to the form of Emma Swan. By form, I mean, I could see her, but it was almost as if she was out of focus or something, sort of blurry around the edges and with fuzzy details. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to either sharpen the vision or bring myself to my senses. However, upon hearing her utter my name in reverence, I opened them again to see her in perfect clarity. A classic white tank and skinny jeans decorated her lean body. Long, blonde waves were disheveled and only grey socks adorned her feet. Swallowing hard, endeavoring to alleviate the tightness in my suddenly dry mouth and throat, I rose unsteadily to my feet. We stood twenty feet apart, staring, evaluating, jaws slightly open and eyes wide. Several moments passed before I found my voice, expressing the only coherent thought I possessed in that moment, "What are you wearing?"

Emma furrowed her brows, seemingly emerging from her stupor, and glanced down, "Um, my clothes...?"

Raising an eyebrow, I roved my gaze over her, "It's hardly appropriate for roaming around a jungle."

Emma rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Well, I wasn't planning on being in a jungle...in fact, I have no idea where I am or how I got here..." She suddenly tore her eyes from mine and glanced around. "Are we in Neverland?"

Taking my turn to roll my eyes, I huffed, "Of course, we're in Neverland. That's where you left me, yes?" I hadn't meant to accuse anything, but judging by the severity of her expression, I had triggered something.

"You're dead."

"Actually, I'm not."

"I really hope you're joking, or that this isn't real..."

I glared and reared back slightly, "Well, thank you, Miss Swan for coming all the way here to tell me you hope I'm dead."

Emma shook her head and stepped several feet closer, "No, what I mean is, if you're not really dead, then I really just left you by yourself in Neverland, and I...I can't...I'm so not okay with that..." She trailed off as she scrunched her brow and nervously averted her eyes, gazing out over the cliff.

I felt my expression soften, "I told you to leave me."

"But, I shouldn't have. I didn't want to..."

My feet shuffled another several feet closer to the blonde, "I know, I was there. It took several other people restraining you to accomplish the task." Cocking my head, another, more appropriate thought finally emerged, "How are you here?"

Emma shrugged, "I have no idea. I got home late from work, got Henry into bed, then crashed..." She trailed off, furrowing her brows, she bit her lip, apparently searching for an answer.

For the moment, I skimmed over the reference to Henry in favor of recalling my evening. Before she arrived, I had been leaning against the tree with my eyes closed. Noticing her attire, pieces began to fall into place. "Did you go to sleep in your clothes?" My tone held curiosity, but also the slightest hint of judgment.

She shrugged again, "I do sometimes, when I'm really tired...today was rough. Work was hell, then I came home to Henry looking through old pictures of you and him, and he made me read your story in his book before bed, again..." She cleared her throat and scuffed her sock-covered toe in the dirt, "We really needed you today..." It was almost a whisper, but it reverberated loudly around me.

In an equally quiet voice, I responded the only thing I could, "We're dreaming."

Emma's eyes shot up to mine, confusion evident, "What?"

Running a hand through my messy hair, I answered thickly, "That's how you're here. Your attire is what you wore to bed, and I was just leaning against this tree with my eyes closed, and..." It was my turn to awkwardly clear my throat, "And, it sounds like we both fell asleep thinking about the other..."

"So, you are dead." Emma stated dejectedly.

I shook my head, "What? No. I'm not dead. We're just both dreaming..."

Emma put up her hands, "And, how do I know that I just don't miss you so much that I'm dreaming about us dreaming about each other?"

"You miss me?" I uttered quietly, imploringly.

"Of course I miss my son's other mother that died."

"That's not the full answer. And, for heaven's sake, I'm not dead!" I snapped in exasperation.

Emma studied me for a moment, "Prove it."

Confused, I glared again, "Prove what?"

"Prove you're not dead." She supplied obviously.

"How on Earth am I supposed to do that?" I asked, frustration growing with each passing moment.

"I don't know. Do something magic-y or something and prove to me that you're alive." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stared expectantly at me, almost daring me.

I mirrored her stance, "That may be the most infuriating and moronic thing you've ever said to me."

"I doubt that."

We stared at each other, both unsure of our next move. I finally huffed in resignation, "Fine." I began to pace, "You've felt me over the past few months, right?" I looked over to her for confirmation, when she blushed and nodded, I continued, "You've felt as if you can communicate with me in some way, right?" Again, a shade of red further darkened her cheeks as she nodded again. "Well, that couldn't happen if I weren't alive. And, this dream seems to be the next step in that connection."

Emma squinted, "That's kind of a weak argument...you've lost your edge."

"Excuse me, I haven't spoken with anyone in months, my verbal skills are a little rusty. Plus, your request is ridiculous." Though I wouldn't admit it to her, I found a deep, satisfying comfort in our familiar bickering.

"How could you be alive? I watched you die." Emma muttered.

Lowering my voice as well, I stopped pacing and faced her fully, "Technically, you didn't. I was almost dead...Pan healed me, so that..." I stopped, not willing to put those words in Emma's head.

"So, you'd have to live forever alone, knowing we left you..." Emma finished the thought anyway, her fists clenching and her tone seething.

Moving toward her until only a foot separated us, I soothed, "Emma, you didn't leave me." Seeing her start to protest, I added quickly, "Yes, you technically left me, but I told you to. I wanted nothing more than to ensure that you and Henry were safe. I never once blamed you or regretted that choice. I survived here by knowing that you and Henry were safe together."

"You're really alive?" Emma asked with cautious hope.

"Yes."

"I don't know how to say how that makes me feel..." Emma whispered, staring deeply in my eyes.

"Then, show me." The words were out before I fully considered them. I sucked in a sharp breath as they fluttered in the heavy air between us. Even I wasn't sure what I was asking of her.

She seemed to understand, though.

"Close your eyes."

Searching her gaze, the intensity in her green eyes growing, I followed my instincts and let my eyes slip shut. Not sure what to expect, my breath stuttered and my heart sped up. Several moments came and went without anything happening. Just as I started feeling foolish and moved to open my eyes, I was suddenly slammed with a hurricane of emotion. Warmth, relief, affection, desire, fear, longing, and happiness swirled around me, permeated my skin, and settled in every organ in my body. Unable to contain a grin, I focused on her feelings and my own, funneling them back to her.

Our eyes opened at the same time, both breathless, and smiling shyly. My voice was raspy and low when I gathered myself enough to respond, "Well, that's going to take some getting used to..."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, how are we supposed to continue to pretend we can't stand each other and fight all the time if we can feel what the other person feels?"

I smiled in return, "I suppose we'll just have to reevaluate how we communicate."

"That sounds like a lot of work..." Emma responded drily.

I smirked, "Indeed. However, I fear that the real work is figuring out what all of...this...means for us..." I gestured vaguely to our surroundings.

Emma frowned, "Yeah, we have to find a way to get you home. I've been looking for a way to get back here, but, I'm not good enough with my magic to do much..." She looked sad and disappointed in herself.

"Hey," I stood right in front of her, nearly touching, "It's fine. I'm fine. And, I suppose that if anyone had the ability to figure a way out of this predicament, it would be the two most stubborn people I know..."

Emma smirked, "Yeah."

Getting lost in her eyes, I felt my stomach flip and my nerves tremble, "Emma, I-" I cut myself off as I watched her suddenly cock her head and furrow her brows, her eyes focused on somewhere distant. "What?"

"I can hear Henry...I think I have to go now." Her voice was apologetic and hesitant.

I nodded, "Go. I'll be fine."

"What if I can't come back?" Emma asked, almost desperate.

"You will."

"When did you become the optimist?" Emma questioned as she began to back away.

"When you showed up." I answered softly, my face heating.

"Regina, I..." She started, but paused, still walking backward.

"I know." I could see the reluctance to leave, the longing, the regret, and the care in her eyes.

"I'll be back."

As she faded into the jungle, I suddenly jerked upright, finding myself still propped against the rough bark of a tree. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision. Jumping up, I frantically searched the big leaves and dense brush, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. When my search yielded no results, as expected, I exhaled a long breath and glanced at the sky. The moon had moved enough to indicate that at least a few hours had passed since I fell asleep. Dragging a hand down my face, I started my journey back to the tree house, but for the first time, it wasn't with a feeling of dread, but a feeling of hope.

AN: So, I don't plan on there being more than a few more chapters to this. It was just a random short idea I had and wanted to play with. Anyway, have a great day and if you have the time or desire to review, shoot one my way. Thanks!


End file.
